Somewhere I Belong
by Breakdown Pessimist
Summary: veela, g/d, finished.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I wrote this a LONNNNGGGG time ago, like.... 2007! So don't judge it too harshly please? And I know... Veelas dont have to spawn or go by full moons and such, but this is a FAN FICTION! So I made it up :)_

Also, since I wrote this a while back, on wordpad, I did not seperate it into chapters. Which is why THE ENTIRE STORY is right here! No waiting for more chapters! And Im too lazy to go seperate it right now, lol.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS AND SOME SUB-PLOTS! ALTHOUGH, I DO OWN ONE OR TWO CHARACTERS AND SOME SUB-PLOTS!!!  


* * *

Ginny Weasley woke up at 9 am on September 1st. Her mother had sent a tray full of good smelling foods up to her room to wake her up. Ginny pulled her long red hair into a ponytail that still hung to her waist. She ate her breakfast, took a shower, and was rummaging in her closet for some clothes. Ginny was talking on the muggle cell phone Hermione had gotten her for Christmas. "Hermione, Im so nervous about seeing Dean today! He sent me a red rose, a box of pumpkin pasties, and a love letter saying how much he couldnt stand not to see me every day! I just feel so, so.........in love! Mum just yelled for us to hurry, ill see you on the train, bye Mione." Ginny hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She put on faded jeans, her white school uniform shirt, her gryffindor tie, and some black and white muggle converses. She dried and brushed her hair, leaving it long and straight, down past her bottom. Ginny grabbed her luggage and walked down the stairs to see her parents and Ron waiting with his luggage. "Wheres the twins?" Just as she had said it, she looked up to see the twins riding their luggage in mid air above her. "Quit using your magic until you get to your shop! You could hurt yourselves and Ginny! Ginny, get out from under them so they can land, WALK back up the stairs CARRYING their luggage and WALK back down CARRYING their luggage. If they dont, I could just make them let their grand opening wait another month!" Molly Weasley yelled at Fred and George. They grunted and went back up the stairs with the 2 large cases. "Everyone in the car!" Arthur Weasley smiled and walked out to the car, followed by his wife, Ron, Ginny, and the panting twins. The whole car ride Ginny could hear yelling, shifting, laughing, and the car engine barely over her muggle Ipod Hermione had gotten her.

Draco Malfoy woke up at 7 am on September 1st. He always naturally woke this early, not to any meal or alarm. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some toast, pumpkin pasties, and a glass of vegetable juice. He sat in the ball room on a sofa in front of the fire for 2 hours quietly. Draco later took a shower, brushed his platinum blonde hair, put on a full black outfit, and sat back down in the ball room. He began to read a book that he had read 5 times already. At 10:30 am a black car pulled up to the manor and took Draco off to the train station with his owl and luggage. His driver was taking his luggage to the train when Crabbe and Goyle found Draco. Draco didnt particuraly like the goons but they were useful. "Lets get on the train before Pansy can find us." Draco said as the three walked onto the train. "Why dont you guys like Pansy? I think shes pretty cute...." said Crabbe. Goyle hit Crabbe in the stomach which started a full fight between the large idiots. Draco left them behind and walked into the prefects compartment since he had remembered he was Head Boy this year. Some girl Draco didnt even know was Head Girl, he thought she was probably a Hufflepuff. "Youre late Draco... that isnt acceptable. If you are late to two more meetings this year you will be rejected to being longer our Head Boy. Now sit next to Miss Sparce our Head Girl and we will begin." Professor Mcgonagall sat down in a large chair at the other end of the long table and began to speak about prefect hours.

Ginny sat in a compartment with Hermione, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean to her excitment. Luna and Neville sat in the corner snogging, whispering, and giggling to each other like little kids. Seamus sat in the other corner of the bench reading a comic with Dean right next to him looking at his feet. Hermione sat next to Ginny on the other bench reading a magazine while Ginny was next to her right across from Dean looking out the window. Hermione elbowed Ginny in the arm and stayed focused on her magazine silently. "Hey Dean, how are you?" Said Ginny nervously. Deans cheeks got red as he spoke, "Fine, how are you?" Ginny smiled. "I got your present this Summer. I really liked it................." She stood up, walked closer to him, bent down, and kissed him softly on the lips. Hermione sat down next to Seamus as Dean and Ginny sat on the other bench. Ginny laid in Deans lap and he ran his fingers through her hair.

At the end of dinner and sorting the 1st years, Mcgonagall came to the podium. "Will all of my prefects, Heads, and chosen 6th years please stay. The rest of you may go to your common room following your older students. Thank You!" The other teachers walked out of the Great Hall after the students. Mcgonagall stood in front of the stage and the ones asked to stay sat at the fronts of the tables around her. "We are here because this year for 3 weeks, each of the prefects will be partnered with a 6th year. These students were chosen because of their achievements. You prefects will be helping them prep for their 7th year classes starting in three weeks. In their 7th year those classes they already had will be free periods."

[Hermione gave up her position as a prefect so her and Ginny could have more free time. now they wont because of ginnys extra classes and ginnys quidditch. but harry took her prefect place so hes here.]

"Now I will pair you up! Ronald Weasley with Millacent Rayn. Michael Jayce with Benjamen Crawlin. Regina Mason with Virgil Fay. Helga Withers with Bobby Ginten. Dayce Johnspon with Maggie Freeman. Harry Potter with Brandon Graztin. Malinda Sparce with Grace Mishigun. That leaves Draco Malfoy with Ginevra Weasley." Each person found their partner. Ginny walked slowly over to Draco not very pleased, shed rather had been with Ron. Harry filled with anger and grimaced at Draco and Ginny. "Your sessions can be any time of the week but no less than 10 hours a week. Your lessons will be 3 weeks. You may not trade partners! Now go on to your common rooms. Goodnight." Mcgonagall left some to frown and some to smile. "Meet me tomorrow in my common room at 8 pm sharp and lets get an hour over with." Draco walked to the Heads common room and walked up one flight of stairs to a Slyhterin themed room.

Draco fell on his bed in pain, screaming. Only himself and one other person could hear it, and it scared them. He fell to the floor screaming and crying. After 5 hours of pain and flinching on the floor, Draco closed silver eyes that were changing back to a normal green and drifted to sleep. Before he could close his eyes he saw a girl walk in and sit next to him.

Ginny had made it to her room when she heard a loud screaming, she could tell it was a boy in the castle. It seemed no one else could hear it so she went straight to bed and ignored it. After 4 hours of the screaming she quietly got up and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. She walked towards the screaming and it kept getting closer. Ginny came to a door which she noticed to be the Heads common room. "Wait, Malinda Sparce is Head Girl and Head Boy is.............. its Draco?!" she whispered to herself. She walked in and up a flight of stairs till she came to his door. Ginny quietly walked in and saw Draco sprawled on the floor screaming, crying. Ginny hurried to his side and he drifted to sleep. She wiped off his cheeks of tears and sat next to him on the floor with her back against his bed and his head in her lap.

Draco woke up at 7 am with a blurry vision. He blinked several times before he could see well. He looked up and saw a red headed girl sound asleep and he was in her lap. He scrambled to his feet quietly and he decided to take her into the Gryffindor common room unseen and let her awake letting everyone think she just fell asleep on the couch. Draco knew she wouldnt tell anyone but she might mention it later when they were alone. He picked her up gently in his arms and walked down the stairs to her common room. Draco walked in the portrait hole since the fat lady was asleep and laid her on the couch. "Lazy Gryffindors.......... they just sleep while a Slytherin walks in." He kissed Ginnys cheek and left the common room. He felt massive pain but did not scream in fear of her waking up. Ginny was actually awake as soon as he had picked her up and she had a churning mix of emotions in her stomach as she fell asleep seconds after Draco had left. Draco went back to his room and put on his robes. He sat on his bed until 9 am when everyone could go to breakfast.

Ginny woke up at 8:30 am with that same churning feeling in her stomach. She realized a second kiss in one morning had woken her up. The kiss wasnt as enchanting as the first, but then she saw it was Dean who had woken her up. "Hey Gin........ I thought I saw you go up to your room last night. What are you doing down here?" Dean asked softly. "I did but I came back down here because I couldnt sleep....." Ginny lied getting up from the sofa. "Im gonna go get ready. I need a good breakfast, I have a lesson at 8 tonight." She started towards the staircase. "I heard you got stuck with Draco. If he does anything to you, tell me." Dean smiled and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories. Ginny walked up the girls stairs as the mixed emotions turned to guilt. Ginny took a short shower, put on her robes, and put her hair in a ponytail. She walked down to the Great Hall hoping Dean would sit with Seamus and not her. Unfortunatley Dean sat so close to her she felt she might fall on Hermione who was next to her.

Draco was there before her and already eating. He looked at her and smiled in a thanking way but when he saw Dean his look was fierce. He looked as though he might use the most unforgivable curse on Dean. Draco ran out of the Great Hall but only Pansy and Ginny noticed. Crabbe and Goyle held Pansy back and Crabbe tried to have a conversation with her. Ginny felt angry and like her insides were tearing apart. She felt like crying too, and then she heard crying, like it was in her head. "Draco....." She whispered quietly to herself. "Dean, Ive got to use the restroom, ill be back." Ginny walked out of the Great Hall and followed her senses to the old girls lavatory in which the door to the chamber of secrets was and where moaning myrtle lived. "Draco? Myrtle?" Ginny whispered and looked around quietly until she saw Draco and Myrtle. Draco was looking into one of the mirrors, crying, and talking to Myrtle. "Draco......" Ginny walked 2 steps closer to him. Myrtle floated over to Ginny. "Its you........................ You like to hurt everyone dont you? You disgust me!" She dived into her stall making a splash. "What are you doing here?" Draco looked at her into his mirror. "I heard you crying Draco..... I felt like crying and I felt like my insides were tearing..... I felt like killing Dean." Ginny walked over to him and wiped away his tears. "Why did I? I know you have the answer." She sat on the side of the sink in front of him. "I cant tell you just yet Ginny, youre not ready. Just spend the time you have having fun, cherish the time, ignore those feelings youll get. Trust me. And dont ask about it, ill tell you when youre ready. We still have our class tonight so dont forget." Draco took her hand and suddenly they both felt happy. They kissed each other like it would be the last action or feeling theyd ever have. When they broke away and stared into each others eyes, the bell rang for 1st period. They didnt move for a minute.

"Draco......" Before Ginny could collapse Draco embraced her. Draco carried unconcious Ginny to the hospital wing and laid her in a bed. "Madam Pomfrey!" The matron raced into the room within seconds. "What happened?!" She put her hand on Ginnys pale cheek. "The Veela has reached her Madam Pomfrey. She is my partner." Draco sat down in the chair next to Ginnys bed. "Oh dear, I didnt know Veelas could find their mate so early..... go fetch Severus please dear boy." Draco looked at Ginny and walked to Snapes classroom. "Draco, youre late to class." Snape looked at Draco oddly. "Professor Snape, theres an emergency in the hospital wing that calls your attention immediatley." Snape walked out past Draco telling him to stay and watch the class. "Whats going on Malfoy?" Goyle asked him. "Ginny Weasley coll-" but before Draco could finish he caught himself. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER MALFOY!?" yelled Ron across the room. Ron, Harry, Dean, and Hermione all stood waiting for an answer. "She collapsed in the girls lavatory, I heard her collapse, and took her to the hospital wing." Draco wanted badly to go see Ginny but he couldnt seeing as Ron, Harry, Dean, and Hermione all just ran out the door. The only people that knew Draco was Veela was his parents, Snape, Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Grayson Vicks. Grayson was another Veela but he hadnt found his partner. Grayson walked over to Draco and pulled him outside of the room.

"Draco, Ginny is your partner isnt she?" Grayson whispered. "Yeah..... we were in the bathroom talking and she fainted." Draco whispered in response. "Whats your dad gonna say when you marry a blood traitor?" Grayson said with a worried face. "No idea............. we will have to run away." Draco walked back into the room along with Grayson. Draco sat down for 2 seconds when Snape came back in. "Draco, go back to the hospital wing. You are excused from all of your classes today. I will have Grayson get your work." Snape closed the door behind Draco. Draco walked back to the hospital wing only to see 4 Gryffindors around his red headed Gryffindor life. "What are you doing here? I bet youre the one who did this!" Yelled Ron, Hermione holding him back. "No I didnt. I told you what happened. And Snape sent me here." Draco walked over and sat in the chair next to Ginnys bed. "Just because Snape excused you from class doesnt mean you have to be here." Said Dean through clenched teeth. "Actually I do have to be here." Said Malfoy calmly looking at Ginny. Madam Pomfrey walked in seeing she needed to clear out everyone. "Okay, out, everyone! I have contacted her parents. She will be fine, now get to class, all of you!" Draco stayed in his chair as the others stared at him. "Why doesnt he have to leave?" asked Hermione staring at the matron. "He might have gotten germs or anything from her or the air in the lavatory. He must stay in case anything happens. Now shoo!" Madam Pomfrey pushed them out along with her last assistant to make sure they went to class.

"Madam Pomfrey, will we tell Ginny and her parents she is Veela?" Draco slumped in the chair feeling tired, exactly how Ginny probably felt. "Its up to you dear boy for when you will tell her. But you only have till the third full moon after the beast has reached both partners, then the dying process will begin. Let me tell you, that pain will be worse than any other Veela pain youve had." Madam Pomfrey skitted away into her office. "Ginny, ill tell you later. I cant ruin your life now. I cant tell you 'oh, we have to be together for the rest of our lives and love only each other'. Ill tell you the night before the third full moon." Draco whispered to his sleeping beauty. He pulled off her shoes and her robes for a more comfortable sleep [she was still wearing her white shirt and her pants, DUH]. Draco pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He took off his own shoes and robes, laying down in another bed. The couple slept till 6 pm it being time for dinner.

Draco put his robes and shoes on, leaving Ginny still at sleep. Draco went down to the Great Hall feeling Ginny awake. Ginny woke up in the Hospital Wing, confused as ever. She looked at the clock, put on her robes and shoes, and ran to the Great Hall. Ginny saw Draco and remembered what had happened hours before. Draco just twisted his fork into his food and didnt look up. She sat down next to Hermione not letting Dean see her there. "Ginny, what happened?" asked Hermione. "Shhh, I dont want Dean to know im here." Ginny scooted closer to Hermione as Dean looked around Hermione, obviously not seeing her. "What? I thought you guys were..." she whispered. "We are, but Im not sure Mione........ I think im in love, and not with Dean." Ginny grabbed some food and ate like a pig. "What? Who? When? How?" Hermione pushed her plate away from her, as if it had made her chlostrophobic. "I have to tell you in the common room, ok? I cant let anyone else find out. OK HERMIONE?" The two laughed and finished eating. During the main course, a green paper lion with wings flew over to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny took the lion, unfolding it to find a letter.

'Dear Ginny Weasley,  
We will have a lesson tonIght at 9pm instead of 8. We have perMISSion by Professor McGonagall to be out after hours so dont worrY. OUr lesson will be at the Black Lake. Dont be late please, have a LOVEly evening.

incerely,  
Draco Malfoy'

The letters were written in silver ink and Ginny looked up at Draco, seeing him walk out of the Great Hall. She studied the letter for a few minutes, noticing a hidden message within it. Hermione had went to sit with the Patil twins when the letter came, so thank goodness she hadnt looked at it. Ginny took her quill out and wrote down each miss capitalized letter in order, smiling but frowning at the message.

'I M I S S Y O U L O V E/ I MISS YOU LOVE'

Ginny and Hermione went to the common room 20 minutes early to talk. Hermione pulled Ginny to the girls dormitories and onto her bed. "WHO IS IT?!" Hermione sat anxiously. "Youre going to hate me Mione. To you hes a foul cockroach......." Ginny laid on the bed so if Hermione slapped her she wouldnt fall off the bed. "Ma.......no.........not Dra........Ginny?!" Hermione put her hand on Ginnys forehead. "You dont have a fever..... maybe its where you passed out this morning! Maybe youre in shock!" Hermione looked hopefully at Ginny. "No Mione, I felt this way before I passed out. I love Draco, Mione, I really do. You wouldnt understand." Ginny closed her eyes, she felt like Draco was thinking of her, she was thinking of him. "How could you do this to me?! You know how he treats me!" Hermione was almost in tears remembering things Draco had said to her. "I cant control it Mione, im so sorry...... but I can feel what he feels, I can sort of tell what hes doing and what he is saying. We have a bond which I know isnt normal."

Hermione knew this wasnt normal, so she decided she would borrow Harrys cloak and sneak down to the library for some research.

Draco sat down at his desk with a quill and some parchment, he started off with 'Dear Mother,' and thats all he had. He couldnt figure out how to tell his mother that he found his partner. Draco decided not to say much and just let it flow.

'Dear Mother,  
Im writing to tell you I have found my Veela partner. Ill give you more information after I have told her she is Veela. Hope you are doing well.

Love your son,  
Draco Malfoy'

He wrapped a ribbon around it and sent his owl with it. By the time he had sent it, it was 8:53 and time for Draco to go down to the Black Lake. He put his hood over his head and went outside to the lake. Draco stood in the shadows looking like a dementor or something. Ginny came down at 8:59 looking for Draco. "Draco Malfoy? Draco?" She walked towards the lake until she saw a white crest down by a tree, "Draco..." she whispered to herself. Ginny walked down to the tree smiling, "Hey Dra........ dang." She noticed when she got down there it was just the moons reflection on the water. She turned around, bumping into a hooded figure. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Ginny withdrew her wand, and lowered it back into her pocket when Draco put down his hood. "Hello Ginny." Draco walked around her and sat on the ground leaning against the tree trunk. "Will this be a real lesson Draco?" Ginny sat next to him. "Probably not, the last year is easy after you get your schedule. You dont need lessons." The next few minutes were silent. Draco noticed Ginny cross her arms and shiver a little since she only wore shorts and a Gryffindor t-shirt. Draco wrapped his cloak around her and laid her head on his shoulder. "Draco, im gonna break up with Dean probably......... I dont have real feelings for him anymore. Would you be ashamed to date me and let the school know?"

"No, I wouldnt. But your family would kill me, you should have seen Ron when I only walked in the Hospital Wing earlier this morning." The two laughed. "But I would go through anything for you Ginny.......I love you." Ginny looked into his green eyes and smiled. "I love you too Draco..." They fell into a kiss so deep, they were too drowsy to stop. When they could finally part, Dracos eyes went silver. He had no pupils or green, just swimming silver. "Draco, whats happening to your eyes?! Please stop screaming!" She wrapped her arms around him and he stopped screaming, his eyes going back to green. "You need to leave now Ginny, youll get hurt, go. Ill see you tomorrow morning probably. Just go." Draco kissed her cheek and put his head in his hands. Ginny ran back up to the school, worried about Draco. "Draco, Draco, Draco......... You are just like Lucius, your dear father. When he met Narcissa he wouldnt even do what I told him. If you want to be a death eater and live longer, I can help you defeat the Veela within you. You will live old if you serve me. If you decide to betray me, I will kill you and the blood traitor Weasley girl. You only have by the third full moon to decide." Voldemort left Draco at the tree in pain. Voldemort hadnt touched Draco, he was in pain because Ginny wasnt with him.

After Ginny had gotten back up to her room she noticed she still had Dracos cloak. She hid it in her trunk so the other girls wouldnt see the green cloak embroidered with 'DM'. Ginny fell asleep worried about Draco.

It was the 21st of September which meant Ginny was to start her 7th year classes. Every other night of the month Draco and Ginny had their 'lessons'. Voldemort hadnt been back, but Draco knew he had to do something, soon.

Ginny woke at 8:30 am feeling guilty, at breakfast she was to break up with Dean. Draco had made her keep dating Dean till she started her new classes so no one would suspect anything. She got ready and at 9 she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dean sat next to her, she looked at Draco for help but he just smiled. "Dean............... We need to talk." Dean looked at her with confusion. "I would like to break up. I just dont have any feelings for you anymore, im sorry Dean Thomas. I did hear though that Pavarti Patil likes you....." Ginny got up and walked out of the Great Hall, sitting on the bottom of the stair case that leads to the exchanging staircases. Draco walked out of the Great Hall, sitting next to Ginny. They kissed each other deeply. Dean and Seamus walked out of the Great Hall, Dean crying and Seamus just walking next to him. "GINNY?!" Dean yelled. Ginny and Draco turned around to see Dean red faced. "YOU LEFT ME FOR MALFOY?!?!" Dean ran up to Draco about to punch him when Draco caught his fist and punched Dean in the face. "Ay Malfoy, how dare you!" Seamus scrambled over to Dean and picked him up off the floor. Draco used a 20 second memory spell on Seamus and Dean so they would forget what Malfoy had done, but they unfortunatley remembered the kiss. The 2 boys walked into the Great Hall. Before the door closed, Draco heard the 2 call Ron and Harrys names. "We have to go Draco! Theyll kill you!"

Ginny and Draco ran to their first class since they only had 10 minutes to class. 2 Minutes later they could hear 5 people running down the hall, probably 32 seconds away. "Draco, thats them. We have to hide." Ginny looked around the potions classroom for a hiding place. Ginny found a place under one of the tables behind some crates and viles. "Only one person can fit Ginny, you hide." Ginny refused but Draco pushed her in. They were probably 10 seconds away and Ginny was trying to get out. Draco cast a frozen spell upon her so she couldnt speak or move. "Wheres Ginny, Malfoy?! Whatve you done to her?!" yelled Ron. Draco didnt speak. "Where is she Malfoy?" asked Hermione half way crying. Draco didnt speak. "WHERE IS GINNY?!" screamed Dean and Harry with red faces. Draco didnt speak. Seamus stood in the back quietly. Ron ran up to Draco, punching him hard in the stomach. Draco fell hard to the ground not reacting. He just laid there unspeaking, not giving them a reason to keep on. Harry kicked Draco, Dean stepped on his face. Draco laid there squinting his eyes. "STOP!!! JUST GIVE HIM A MINUTE, LET HIM SPEAK!" screamed Hermione with tears streaming down her face. Ginny struggled but couldnt move, she wanted to go save Draco. Draco looked Ginny in the eyes and stood up. "Shes fine. I just want to keep her from all your yelling. Shes in this room at this second, furious at your reactions. I wont let her out unless you promise not to yell at her." Everyone nodded and Draco pointed his wand at her, releasing her.

Ginny came out with the first tears streaming down her face. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HIM!!!!!!! YOU DIDNT DO THIS TO DEAN! I HATE YOU ALL EXCEPT HERMIONE, FOR STOPPING YOU! I LOVE DRACO AND I KNOW HE LOVES ME!" Ginny threw herself into Dracos arms. The room was silent for 2 minutes what felt like 20 hours until the bell rang. Everyone sat in their seats as other students came in. Harry sat next to Ron, Seamus next to Dean, Hermione next to a Gryffindor girl she didnt know, and Ginny next to Draco. Pansy was furious when she saw the couple, and Draco with bruises.

It was November 16th, 8 weeks after the fight. Everyone at school had gotten used to Ginny and Draco, some even called them Drinny even when only one of them was around. Hermione was starting to get jealous of Draco because her and Ginny never hung out anymore, so she was going to do some deeper research on this abnormal bond.

Hermione had been to the library 7 times ever since Ginny said she loved Draco the first time, only to read about bonds. Hermione went down to the library during lunch to study upon the bond, when she saw Draco, by himself. He walked into the library with a book in his hand and sat at a back table. Draco put his book on the table and went to a shelf, picking books that looked like stuff they were studying in classes. Hermione waited in the shadows for 30 minutes until Draco left with 5 books. She saw Draco had left the book that he came in with, she picked it up, and sat at the table. Hermione read the bookmarked section stunned, then left it on the table, running to her 6th period class. She tried to talk to Ginny at dinner, but Draco and Ginny had went to the courtyard to eat together. After dinner, Hermione caught Ginny in the girls dormitory. "Where are you going?" she asked, sitting on Ginnys bed. "Dracos room, in 20 minutes. Why do you ask?" Ginny asked her, rummaging in her trunk for a shirt to wear. "I need to talk to you Ginny, its really important." Hermione slammed the trunk closed and pulled Ginny on the bed. She told her little about what she had read.

Ginny ran to the Heads common room. "Hello Ginny! Hanging out with Draco tonight ay?" said Malinda Sparce sweetly. "Hey Mal, yeah." Ginny ran up to Dracos room and slammed the door shut. "Hey Gin-" Before Draco could finish, Ginny had punched him square in the nose. "YOU IDIOTIC BASTA......HOW COULD YOU?!" Ginny stood with one hand on the door knob, and her other hands knuckles white, cluching her wand. "What?! What are you talking about?" Draco stammered to his bed, his hand on his nose. "WERE VEELA! YOURE ONLY WITH ME BECAUSE A BEAST INSIDE US! YOU DIDNT TELL ME! YOU ARE SUCH A......A......FOUL COCKROACH!" Before Ginny could walk out, Draco grabbed her hand. "I didnt want to ruin your life yet, youre still so young, I didnt want you to go through what I had to. Ginny, I love you....." Draco half smiled. "Liar." Ginny walked out.

The entire school found out that they had broken up, but some were still disgusted at them. Days had passed, Ginny and Draco both experienced pain, but Ginny didnt know it was because of Veela. Draco only had days till the third moon, and Ginny didnt love him anymore.

It was November 21st, the last full moon was on November 24th. Before breakfast, Draco was in the library trying to find his book since he had finally realized it was missing. He went to the back and saw a long, red, soft blur. Draco looked more carefully and saw it was Ginny, asleep. Draco walked over to her and put her hair behind her ear, seeing his book in her arms. The bookmark was still in the same place so he knew she hadnt read it. Draco carefully took the book and kissed her forehead, leaving the library.

Ginny grimaced at Draco in every class, obviously she didnt love him. Draco only had 4 nights left, down to midnight of the 24th. After dinner, Ginny found a note on scarlett paper.

'Dear Ginny,  
You dont know how much I miss you. I love you so, so, much. Please meet me on the 7th floor in front of the room of requirement at 9pm. Dont worry, im a prefect so you wont get in trouble.

Please Love,  
Your old lover'

Ginny felt that it was Harrys note to her. At 8:57 she made her way to the 7th floor. She got there exactly at 9, but no one was there. "Hes just late.... yeah, late." whispered Ginny to herself.  
She walked up to the door of the room of requirement and waited. 2 Minutes later, Ginny felt a hand on her wrist. She turned only to see drapes. But before Ginny could turn again, she was in a deep kiss with someone. She smiled and kissed back, thinking it Harry. When they stopped, she saw a tall, blonde, gorgeous, Draco Malfoy. "HOW DARE YOU! I HATE YOU MALFOY! YOURE NOT EVEN A PREFECT! YOU STUPID LIAR!" Ginny stood still, waiting his respsonse. "I am Head boy, heads are prefects, just higher in rankings." Draco didnt smile, frown, or smirk. "Draco, I dont love you anymore, you lied to me. Get it through your head!" Before Draco could tell her everything, she was gone.

Ginny was awaken by her best friend the next morning, she loved Hermione, but wanted to sleep. "What did you do? Howd you do it? Do you know where he is?" Hermione sat next to Ginny in the bed. "Mione, what are you talking about?" Ginny rubbed her eyes and put her hair in a ponytail. "Draco is gone, Ginny. Whatd you do?" Hermione half smiled, half frowned. "I didnt do anything, Mione. I have to go see Dumbledore." Ginny threw on her robes and went to Dumbledores office. "I dont have a password, but-" Before she could finish the gargoyles moved aside and she ran onto the now going up staircase. Ginny ran into his office. "Professor Dumbledore! Draco Malfoy is gone!" Ginny ran to his desk, almost in tears. "Yes, yes, Mrs. Weasley. We have heard. Im sorry to tell you but, Draco Malfoy has left with Voldemort." Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief to relieve her now pouring tears. "We will try to find him before the full moon on the 24th, we will try our hardest, to save both of your lives." Dumbledore said softly. "What? What are you talking about?" Ginny sat down. "Veelas, found, only have to the third full moon to fully bond and be in full love. If not together and in love at midnight on the third full moon, both will slowly die." Dumbledore handed her a new, clean handkerchief. "Oh no..................thats why hes been struggling for us to be together again. Then why would he be with Voldemort?" Ginny stood and threw both used cloths into the trash bin. "Only you could know, my dear." Dumbledore walked to his bed chamber, so Ginny left and ran to her common room. Ginny heard his screams at 11pm the night before, they werent like before, but they stopped in minutes. So she thought he was just sad, but now she thought of them differently.

"Hermione, hes with Voldemort. I have to find him." Ginny said as soon as she had entered the dormitory. She took off her robes and put on jeans, a t shirt, a sweater, and converses. Ginny sat on the bed and suddenly saw something in her head, she didnt see the girls dormitory any more. She saw a foggy ocean, she was standing on a deck with death eaters, and a sign said Barlington but the rest was rotted off. Ginny came back into the room and told Hermione what she saw. "Thats Barlington Harbor! Its probably 700 miles from here though. It would probably take 5 hours on a Firebolt." Hermione said. Ginny grabbed her new Thunderwhisk broom [newer, advanced version of the Firebolt 2007, just so you can understand better, Harry only has the Firebolt] "Hermione, will you go with me, incase anything happens to me. Then you could come back and get help." Hermione nodded. The two left the castle on the one broom, because Hermione wasnt such a broom master. In 30 minutes Ginny recognized a foggy harbor. "Thats it, weve found it Mione. We need to be quiet though, I think they are planning something." Ginny slowed down and went over the fog. She came back around and landed behind a building. The two girls peered around the edge of the building, listening. "We will attack Hogwarts soon. Find Harry Potter, and clear his mind, bring him to our side." The Death Eaters cheered at Voldemorts words. "Draco?" Ginny walked out before Hermione could stop her. Two big Death Eaters grabbed Ginny and brought her in front of Draco and Voldemort. "Draco, you may decide what to do with her." said Voldemort, stepping back.

Draco smirked and slapped her across the face. Ginny fell hard in the water, unconcious. "Lets take her back to headquarters." Draco and Voldemort walked away, others following, and two jerking her from the water. They all left on brooms, Hermione still behind the building. She grabbed Ginnys broom and nervously but pretty well flied back to Hogwarts.

When Hermione got to Hogwarts, she was so depressed about Ginnys kidnapping she didnt even tell anyone. At dinner she told Ron and Harry. "Where did you two go?! Where were they going?!" they yelled as they ran back to the common room. "Headquarters, I dont know where that is. I dont even remember where we went. We have to find her, the last full moon is Saturday and they will probably kill her!"

Ginny woke up on the back of a broom. She saw dark blurs, and she was holding onto a dark blur. After Ginny had gotten her eyes straight, she saw that they were all Death Eaters. She looked up ahead and saw a head of long blonde hair. "Draco? Is that you? Whats going on?" She had a stinging feeling on her cheek, then she remembered. "Draco, What have they done to you?" He didnt answer. Ginny tightened her squeeze on him and put her head against his back. She closed her eyes and imagined they were back at that tree at the Black Lake weeks before. They came to a tall mansion which she knew to be the Malfoy manor. They landed and Ginny was pulled to a bed chamber then locked in by herself. A few minutes later Draco walked in and they were locked in.

"Hello Weasley." Draco paced in front of her, not looking into her eyes, as Voldemort had told him to do. "Draco.......What have they done? Why did you come here?" Ginny sat on the bed, watching him. "They made me realize I should have come to his services earlier." Draco still did not look at her. "Why did you bring me here, you could have left me in that water after you slapped me." Ginny put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "They told me I could do whatever I please with you, so I wanted to bring you here, to be my slave. But they said Saturday night they will have to take you away for something." Draco looked at her. "They brainwashed you or something Draco. They dont care for you, they will probably kill you after they get any information on Snape or Harry or something." Ginny looked up and Draco looked away.

"You know what I was doing on that ride here? I was holding you tight, and imagining that night by the Black Lake. I was wrong Draco, I do love you." Draco smirked. "What are you talking about? We have never spent any night together, Weasley. You are a fool." Draco walked out, locking her in the room.

Ginny spent all day in the room. She cried, sat quietly, and read a part of a book. Around 7pm a maid walked in the room. "Dinner will be served shortly. Master Draco has ordered you come to dinner. There are dresses in the closet, you may pick one." The small ugly lady walked out, locking Ginny in. Ginny sat a few minutes then walked to the closet. All the dresses could fit her, but she couldnt decide. Only 2 were truly beautiful, a white and gold one, and the other was green and gold. She picked the green one because the white one looked more like for a wedding. She put on the dress, brushed her hair down, and used a gold barrett she had found to pull back her bangs.

Ginny heard the door unlock and walked out. She walked gracefully down the black marble staircase. Her heart was hurting, her insides were hurting, and her beauty was almost cracking from her pain. A long table sat in the middle of the ball room, only one figure sat in a chair. Draco half smiled and drank his wine. Ginny sat at the only other chair across the table. Maids and house elves brought food in for the two. Draco began to eat but Ginny sat silent and still. "You may eat your dinner......" Draco drank his wine and frowned at her. "I have no appetite." Ginny looked down, her hair falling in her face.

Peter Pettigrew cracked the door and looked out at the two. He came back into the sitting room and stood next to his lord. "Lord Voldemort, the Veela has not fully left him. He still worries about her, but he doesnt know why he is having feelings for her, since we erased the memory of her. Maybe we need to try the spell again, to defeat the Veela in him. But we will need to kill her before she can bring the Veela back to him after the spell." Lord Voldemort nodded his head and sipped his wine.

Draco continued to eat and stare at Ginny. After all the servants had left from bringing dessert, Ginny collapsed from her chair. Draco ran to her side, she had passed out. Draco felt as if this had happened before but he couldnt remember if it had.

All Friday Ginny stayed in bed, she didnt eat and she got pale. Draco creeped in to check on her sometimes but she didnt speak to him. Around 9pm Draco came in to check on her and she was in bed reading a book. "Are you feeling better?" Draco looked at her but not in the eyes. "A bit, but not much. I wanted to use my energy before it went away... I just feel depressed and I hurt inside. Ill be okay until tomorrow when they take me away." Ginny closed the book and sat it down on the bed side table. "But you dont care how im feeling do you?" She scooted lower into the bed but still looked at him. "Yes I do, or I wouldnt have asked." Draco stood looking at her. "Will they kill me tomorrow, Draco?" Ginny said quietly and innocently. "I dont know, Ginny-" all of a sudden a rush of memories swam into Dracos head as he looked her in the eyes. Veela came into his body and Draco loved Ginny as if she were everything.

"Ginny, do you remember that night at the Black Lake? Do you remember my last night at Hogwarts on the 7th floor?" Draco stared deeply into her eyes, since he hadnt done it in days. Ginny half smiled, "Draco, you remember now?" she shed a single tear. Draco came to her side and kissed her deeply. Color filled Ginnys pale skin and her pain went away. The two spent all night talking, snogging, and just being in love. At 1am, they heard people outside, so the two got quiet. When the people left, they spoke once more. "They are trying to make the Veela go away and they erased my memory of you, but since we have mastered all that............ Ginny, you have to pretend you are still sick. I have to pretend I dont love you." Draco stood up from the bed and turned out the lamp. The only light coming in was from the moon. "I will make them get Snape come and see what medicines he could give you to help you. While all the Death Eaters and Voldemort are talking to Snape when he arrives, we will fly from here. We would apparate but you arent 17." Ginny and Draco smiled at the plan. "Goodnight Ginny, love." Draco kissed her cheek and left but did not lock her in.

At 11am on Saturday, Draco came into Ginnys room. "Good afternoon............not feeling well ay?" The two laughed at his words. "Earlier I snuck away to your brothers shop, in disguise ofcourse, and bought some kind of sick candy. If you only eat a quarter of it youll get a fever, a small dizziness and pale skin." Draco gave her the small purple cube. "If youre sure then I will." Ginny gave the cube back to Draco and with his pocket knife, he cut off a small portion. "I got it chocolate frog flavored." Draco handed her the small purple candy and she ate it smiling. "I decided you need it incase anyone comes in and sees you." Draco walked out of the room and Ginny could hear him telling Peter Pettigrew to send off for Snape because Ginny needed medical attention before she went anywhere. Draco came back in and the two laughed, hiding the rest of the candy.

An hour later Draco went down stairs and came back up instantly, locking the door as he closed it. "Ginny, all of the Death Eaters are eating lunch and Snape is eating too. This is our chance to escape." Draco got Ginnys clothes and helped her put them on since she had eaten the sick candy. "Wont they be able to track you down if you have the dark mark?" Ginny said as they put on her clothes. "I didnt get one since they knew the Veela wasnt fully gone, they were going to wait until you were dead and my Veela was dead." Draco grabbed a broom he had placed in the closet the night before. "We will go out the window, then go as fast as we can out of here." Draco kissed Ginny softly and she smiled. "Lets go Draco.......lets be free now." They mounted the broom and raised softly in the air. "Hang on tight............put your face against my back since your sick, I have an antidote I can give you when we get back to Hogwarts." Ginny did as he told her and then she felt cold air over her ears. They quickly went over the estate and got slower when they got over Barlington Harbor.

They got to Hogwarts 5 hours later. The two ran inside and up to the Gryffindor tower. "Stay here Draco, I need to soften them up and tell them what happened." Ginny walked in the portrait hole and Draco heard screaming and laughing from a crowd. A few minutes later he could hear many feet clambering up the stairs to the dormitories. Ginny had hugged people, talked, then asked that everyone leave so she could talk to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Draco didnt kidnap me........... they erased his memory of me and were trying to kill his Veela. He thought he was a Death Eater, but he still had some Veela left and had few feelings for me. Last night he looked me in the eyes and all his Veela and memory came back to him. We got Snape to come to cure my 'sickness' before I was taken away, but while the Eaters and Snape were eating, we flew out my window." Draco walked in to 3 suprised faces. "Thanks for saving my sister Malfoy..." Ron mumbled. Harry just sat staring at his feet while the girls hugged.

At 11:45 pm Draco and Ginny went up to the astronomy tower with 2 blankets, a bottle of wine, and 2 glasses. They laid one blanket flat on the floor in front of a window to sit on, they sat and used the other blanket to cover up with. Draco put is back against the wall and Ginny put her head on his shoulder. He poured the two glasses half full of wine and looked at his watch. "Its 11:56............I feel like its New Years Eve........" They laughed and kissed each other. "What will happen at 12, Draco?" He frowned and sat his wine on the floor next to him. "We will.......Our Veela will make us.........in a matter of time you will give birth, im sorry Ginny that you are so young. If we were not Veela I would not make you do this, but our Veela will both take over." Draco held her hand and with his other hand stroked the back of her head. "Draco, as long as you love me, then I will stay, we will live, and we will go through with this." Ginny looked into his eyes. "I do love you. You know, the Veela can not make us love, it makes us hurt, takes over, gives us an option, love or die. Our love is real Ginny." Draco smiled and held her closer. She placed her hand on his cheek and moved her thumb softly, feeling the smooth skin. "It is..." She smiled and kissed him softly. They looked in each others eyes, and suddenly, shining silver filled their eyes. Their bodies got closer and the Veela was taking over................ it was midnight.

The next day was Sunday but they had a quidditch game, Slytherin to Gryffindor. The two woke up at the same time now that their senses were stronger, but they woke up at 8:00 am. "Draco, will I have to take a pregnancy test?" she asked quietly as they walked back down to Ginnys dorm. "No, the Veela asures that the female has a spawn within her............... There would have been a way for me to take away your Veela and just me die, you could have lived and we could have never done it." Draco took her hand as they got to Gryffindor tower. "Draco, it doesnt matter, were in love and its done, no going back now." She smiled and put her empty hand on her stomach. "I hope it looks like you......" She put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly but quickly. Draco smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. He got on one knee in front of her and smiled once more. "Will you marry me Ginny? We arent old enough to marry, but we could be engaged till we are old enough." Ginny smiled and her eyes filled with tears. "Yes Draco, I will." He put the ring on her finger and embraced her in a passionate kiss. When they came apart, the two saw Harry, Dean, and Ron standing in the portrait hole doorway. Rons face got red and he walked between them, Dean started crying and whining, and Harry just looked at Ginny and walked around her. Ron pulled Dean with them and Ginny smiled at Draco. "I wonder how he would react if he knew." they laughed and walked in the common room. Few girls said hello to Draco, but everyone else just scowled. "Dont take it personally, they do that only on quidditch days, other days they just ignore you." Draco laughed and put his hand around her waist. "Ooh laa laa!" Said Ginny laughing. "Dont slack off Malfoy just because your girlfriend is our chaser. Give us your best, we'll still win!" Yelled a 2nd year boy with a toad on his head. Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek and screamed "Yeah, give us your best Draco!" as she ran up to the girls dormitory.

As Draco walked to his room, he was in the Gryffindor girls dormitory and he saw Ginny rummaging in her trunk for her bath robe to get in the shower. He saw this but was thinking about the child inside Ginny. He came back to the corridor he was walking in and smiled to himself, she thought positive of it, she really loved him. He went to his room, took a shower, put on a full black outfit, and went down to the Great Hall. Since alot of people dated other houses, everyone had started sitting where they wanted. Draco sat at a table full of people from the four different houses. Ginny hadnt come down yet so Draco sat down with about 4 empty seats on either side of him. He began to eat when the food appeared at 9 am, even though he felt like he had poured his insides out. Ginny still hadnt come down by 9:30 and breakfast ended at 10, the game started at 11. Draco got up and went up to the Gryffindor girls dormitory. He stood in front of the door and knocked. "May I come in? Is Ginny there?" Nobody answered so Draco walked in. All the girls were in the common room or in the Hall. "Ginny? Are you here? Its Draco..." Draco walked down the middle isle till he saw Ginny lying on her bed, pale as a ghost. "Ginny............Ginny, whats wrong?" Draco sat by her and rubbed her forehead with his thumb softly. "Is it because Im Veela?" Ginny asked so quiet he could barely hear her. "What, what is because youre Veela?" He had caughten a hint of her breath and coughed. "I threw up. We only done it last night. I shouldnt be having morning sickness yet, right?" Ginny hugged Dracos leg and closed her eyes. "Veela develops sooner than regular witches, youll give birth in three months, not nine." Draco rubbed her back. "Do you have anything to help me? I know youre good at potions........please Draco." Ginny looked up at him with her deep green eyes. "There is a spell that can stop your vomiting, but it wont stop the fever or paleness." Draco lifted her up and laid her back against the pillow. He lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach. "Velemuni." He pronounced clearly and a shot of gold light went from the tip of his wand and covered her stomach for a brief moment. "Thank you dear........I better go get ready now." He attended her to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. "Lets go get some breakfast before its over." Ginny smiled since she had been feeling a bit better, which meant he had too.

At 10:50 they went down to the seperate locker rooms to get ready for quidditch. At 11 the two teams were called out, there were boos and cheers for both teams. Ginny watched Draco as he went face to face with Harry at the beginning of the game, they had to do that till the snitch was released. The two seekers raced past her for the prize snitch. Ginny flew to the rings which was where she needed to be. Thirty minutes into the game Harry had flew into a post and had to be withdrawn from the game. Harry appointed Ginny to be seeker if anything happened to him. Someone would take her job, another person would take their job, and so on. Ginny flew past Draco for the snitch and Draco followed her. As they were an hour into the game, Ginny was right behind the snitch. She extended her fingers and touched it, she got her fingers to the front of it and had it in her grasp. It had been over two hours since Draco had cast the spell on her and she was feeling sick again. She was weak and....................she fell off her broom. She was 117 feet above the ground and now she was plummeting down. The announcer was announcing she had caughten the snitch right as she fell, then the comments switched to worry and telling of her fall. Right as she was about to hit the earth, a set of large soft arms caught her. Draco stepped off his broom with her in his arms, he raised her hand to show everyone her win. Draco then laid her softly on the ground. "Ginny? Are you ok?" He asked in a loving tone. Ginny got on her hands and knees and puked. Hermione and Ron ran out onto the field. "Lets take her to the hospital wing!" screamed Hermione. Ginny puked one more time and Draco pulled her back up into his arms. The three ran up to the castle with the teachers keeping everyone at the field.

At lunch time Hermione and Ron and Harry were already gone, Ginny made Draco go get some lunch, Ginny had stopped puking for a while, and Ginnys parents had raced into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey told them what had happened and then the matron locked herself in her office. "Ginny, why is this happening? Did you drink blue firewhiskey again?! I told you about that stuff!" Ginny laughed crackely and smiled. "No, I wont ever drink that stuff again. Mum, I have something I need to tell you.................." Ginny said the last part in a whisper. Draco walked in not looking up, and when he did look up he saw Mr and Mrs. Weasley. Arthur grimaced at Draco then just looked at Ginny, but when Draco stood next to Ginnys bed, Arthur looked at him again. "What are you doing here?" Arthur asked him. "I am the one that saved her." Draco didnt have any emotions on his face, neither did Ginny. "Why would a pure blood do that for a blood traitor?!" Mollys face had gotten red and Arthur held her back. Arthur looked at Molly and her face turned to a pale pink. "Thank you for saving our daughter." Molly looked at Ginny and didnt say another word to Draco. "What was it you needed to tell us dear?" Arthur asked in a sweeter tone than he had used on Draco. "I am in love with someone and we are Veela." Ginny looked at Draco as she spoke for sympathy and he nodded. Molly covered her mouth with both hands and Arthur just looked at them. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, looked straight at Ginny, and with a stern voice, asked "Have you already passed the third full moon?" Ginny nodded. "Are you pregnant Ginevra?" he asked in the same stern voice. Ginny nodded and took her right hand off the top of her left hand to show her ring. Molly ran from the room crying and with Arthur by her side. "They took that better than they did when my brother Bill told them he was marrying Fleur Delacour." Ginny fake laughed and looked at her beautiful diamond ring. It was simple silver until it got to the middle where the diamond was. It was gold around the diamond. Little diamonds formed a heart around the larger diamond, and the enitire ring shined so beautifully. Draco smiled at her as she was admiring the ring.

Weeks passed slowly. Ginny and Draco both quit quidditch and he never left her side. Ginnys parents, Hermione, Ron, and Harry had all accepted how things were. Ginny even moved into Dracos room since the only other person in the common room lived up another flight of stairs. Bill, Arthur, and Draco decided to build Ginny and Draco a house near her parents house during the summer. Until the house was built, Ginny, Draco, and the baby would live with her parents. Draco had been having dreams about Voldemort coming once more, and he didnt tell Ginny.

It was January 19th, a Saturday, and Ginny was going to the doctor for a check up. At 2 pm Draco and Ginny got to the doctors office. They waited in the waiting room for five minutes until a nurse came out. "Ginevra Weasley?" The nurse smiled as Ginny and Draco walked towards her. She led them down a narrow hall and into a small room where Ginnys doctor sat. "Hello! You must be Ginevra, and you must be the father. I am Dr. Scanalez. Both of you may call me Philip." He shook both of their hands and Ginny laid on the examination bed. "I am Draco." Draco sat in a chair next to Ginnys bed. "Nice to meet you both. How many weeks along are you Ginevra?" Philip sat in a chair and held a clip board. "I am 8 weeks and a day, today. I am a Veela though." Ginny held Dracos hand and looked at the cieling. Philip wrote on some files that were clipped on the clipboard with a fresh plucked brown quill. "Only about 4 weeks left then! You are both excited I bet." Philip smiled. "Yes, we are." Draco and Ginny said at the same time. "Lets take a look at baby Malfoy then." Ginnys insides tingled in a good way when Philip said that. Philip put the tip of his wand on Ginnys stomach and mumbled some words. After a minute or two, Philip removed his wand and smiled at them both. "What did you see?" Ginny asked anxiously. "Well Ginevra, you have healthy twins, a boy and a girl." Philip wrote more on his clipboard. Ginny smiled at Draco, "Twins, we have twins Dray.............wow!" Ginny smiled and so did Draco. "What will you want to name them?" asked Philip. Ginny looked at Draco, "Draco, do you want to name the boy or the girl? We should each name one." Ginny smiled. "I guess the boy. Maybe we could name him......Zachariah Benton Malfoy. Do you like that?" Draco just made it up off the top of his head, but he liked it. "I love it Draco, its strong but gentle. The girl could maybe be August Lerania Malfoy, or Britton Day Malfoy." Ginny had always wanted to name her someday daughter August or Britton and she was happy Draco chose to name the boy, not that she didnt have names for boys. "I love the name August Lerania Malfoy. You know, twins run in my family, and I guess it does yours too considering Fred and George. I am suppose to be a twin, but my brother died. When Scorpius and I were three years old, he died from a lack of lungs. The doctors say when our egg split to make twins, my half was larger and it made him premature. His lungs were too small for his body and he coughed alot. One day he collapsed right in front of me, I didnt do anything, I thought he was just tired from running..........." By the time Draco was done telling his story, Ginny was next to him with her arms around him and they were both in tears. Philip handed them each a tissue and wrote down something on the clipboard. Ginny whispered in Dracos ear, "Im so sorry Dray............ its ok..........". Philip left the room and behind him came out Draco and Ginny.

The rest of the day they sat in their mini house in the heads common room and talked about their future family. "How are we going to take care of the babies after they are born? School wont be out yet and we wont be married yet. I wont be able to stand only seeing them on the weekends if they stay with your parents." Draco asked. "I already talked to Dumbledore about this. We are both very successful in our work, even through the Veela stuff. Dumbledore said that after the children are born, we may leave Hogwarts for good. We will both be able to get jobs at the ministry, or Hogwarts, or any wizarding place and have the same benefits as a Hogwarts graduate. I wont even have to attend my 7th year. Dumbledore will send a document to the ministry stating our situation that we have to be out of Hogwarts and have graduated. He will also order them to let me use magic before I am seventeen." Ginny smiled and kissed Draco softly. "Things are turning out great for us Dray............gosh I love you so much." she kissed him again but more deeply.

Three weeks later and Ginny had just gotten bigger, they had to put a spell on her stomach to look normal so they wouldnt have to tell everyone they were Veela. Dumbledore sent out the letter and the ministry granted all of his wishes. McGonagall decided Michael Jayce was to be Head boy for the remaining of the year but they were the only ones who knew. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had completely quit hanging out with Ginny even if she was alone.

It was February 9th, a Saturday. Ginny had gone to the Gryffindor common room for the first time since she moved out to talk to some old friends. Draco laid in the bed staring at the cieling by himself soundless after she had left. It was 5 in the afternoon and everyone was just around the castle waiting for dinner to start. A strange feeling churned in Dracos stomach, like danger, and he knew it wasnt coming from Ginny. Draco could hear hundreds of feet running through the halls, he was right. Just as he jumped up to go see what was going on, Ginny ran in. "Draco, Dumbldore told us Voldemort is here! Harry apparated away in Dumbledores office, the only room you can apparate in. Snape told Voldemort but he wants you! You cant apparate now because Death Eaters are in the office." Ginny panicked and grabbed Dracos hand. "Wait.........what about my broom?! The Thunderwhisk is the fastest broom on the market!" Ginny grabbed her broom, quickly put on a cloak, and mounted the broom. "Hurry Draco, I hear them coming." Draco put on his cloak and got on the broom behind her. The broom shot out the window and they came out to flying spells and people running on the grounds. A Death Eater spotted them and 3 more flew at them. Ginny tried to get out of the way but another 2 came and they were blocked in. Six blue shots of light fired at them and blackness filled their eyesight, they had been stunned.

Draco awoke in a cold, dark, damp room. He was on the the floor and he couldnt see a thing. He reached in his pocket for his wand but it wasnt there, not anywhere. "Ginny? Ginny?!" He shouted but no one answered. He got up, placed one hand on a wall, and walked forward to find a door. He came to a stair case and walked cautiously up. He could see light and went faster. It was light coming through the crack.............under a door! Draco turned the knob but it was locked. He walked back down in the room. "A dungeon......................maybe this room is bigger than I thought." Draco placed his hand back on the moldy stone wall and walked in the opposite direction of the steps. He came to a short hall and another door. He turned the knob and the door opened. It was another dungeon room but it had a lantern on the wall with a small body lying in the corner. He walked to it slowly. "Who is there on the floor?" He asked with a stern tone. "Mr. Malfoy?" Dobby asked in his same squeaky voice. "Yes Dobby. How did you get locked in here?" Draco said more gentle and he squated in front of Dobby hoping to make him feel more safe. "I was caught by Death Eaters at Hogwarts." Dobby wiped his large left eye from a tear. "Have you tried finding a way out?" Draco stood looking around the room. "Yes, I cant apparate in here." Dobby stood, knowing Draco wasnt mean like he use to be. Draco used to play in the dungeons when he was smaller, he was starting to remember the different ways through. "I think I know a way Dobby..........yes, I do know the way." Draco ran over to the candle lantern on the wall and pressed the brick right below it. A door appeared and the brick fell out of the wall. Draco pulled a key out the of the hole, put the brick back, and ran to the door. Dobby smiled in excitement. Draco unlocked the door, put the key in his pocket, and walked out with Dobby behind him. "You can apparate now, leave Dobby. I must find Ginny." Draco hugged Dobby. "Im sorry for how I use to treat you. Now leave, go somewhere safe." Draco stood and was about to leave Dobby when Dobby called his name. "Thank you." Dobby smiled, and disappeared with a small crack. Draco ran from the room quietly.

Ginny woke up with a throbbing head and little feet kicking softly against the inside of her stomach. The spell was still on her stomach so when she looked down all she saw was her slim figure, on green grass. She looked around and she was in the back yard of a large mansion, Malfoy Manor. There were trees behind her and the house in front. The back door slammed open and she shuddered, Fenrir Greyback walked out in his doggish form. "Hello pretty, you look like some good eats, considering the others inside you." Fenrir cackled. "Get away! Wheres Draco?!" Ginny stood up and backed up slowly, aiming for the trees. "Hes locked away in the dungeons deary, but you wont see him after he is let out. He will go straight to the master." Fenrir cackled once more, even more horridly. "Now then. Its my dinner time and I am starved." Fenrir walked slowly at her and when she got her back to a tree, he plunged at her. Ginny screamed and climed up the tree as fast as she could. As she was in the middle of the tree Fenrir clawed at the trunk, shaking the tree.

Draco walked into the ball room where the Death Eaters were gathered. They didnt notice him because they were all facing the fireplace and chugging butter beer. He looked around and saw his and Ginnys wands sitting on a bookcase only feet away from him and totally out of the Death Eaters sight. He ran to it, grabbed the wands, and ran back out unseen. Draco found a cloak closet and hid inside. "Come on, I need to find Ginny........" he focused hard trying to see Ginny in his head, finally he saw her. She was screaming and climbing a tree, he looked down and saw Fenrir. Draco tried hard to find where they were but his sight could only go so far. He focused on the tree and saw markings that he knew were his childhood ones when he would hide from his father. They were carvings of Draco killing his father and Voldemort. He knew it was the backyard. Draco ran to the backyard to see what he had seen moments before. "FENRIR!!!" Draco yelled hearing Ginnys screaming stop. "Draco, how dare yeh ruin my dinner!" Fenrir flew at Draco but Draco pulled out his wand and used a binding spell and the stun spell. Ginny screamed Dracos name in happiness and climbed down the tree. She threw herself in his arms. "Draco, he was going to eat me. They know about the babies also." Draco whispered 'its ok' and 'everything will be fine' in her ear as she cried on his chest. "Ginny, you have to leave. If I leave with you they will come back and kill you next time. I must defeat them now." he handed Ginny her wand and took hold of her hand. "I want you to apparate out of here and go to your parents house. When you get there, I want you to cast a strong cloaking spell over the house so it will drive the Death Eaters else where if they try to come get you. Dont come try to get me unless you know all the Death Eaters are away from me. Dont look in your head to see me if you know we are fighting. If I am dead, dont look at me anymore, get someone else to come get my body." Draco kissed her deeply as if they would never see each other again. When they parted, Draco saw that Ginny was about to refuse to leave. "Ginny, please, go. If I die, you wont. After the female Veela has a child, or children in her, and the male dies, it wont matter because the males purpose is to make the female pregnant. Ginny, I want you to be there for our children if I die." Draco kissed her once more and she gave in. She left and he went back inside.

Draco walked rapidly through the manor, all the way to the master bedroom. There he saw Voldemort, and Voldemort alone. "Hello Draco. I see you have gotten out of the dungeons." Draco looked at the curtains which were closed and dusty so he knew Voldemort hadnt seen Ginny leave. Voldemort probably thought Fenrir Greyback had already eaten his dinner. Draco closed the door and stood right in front of the door. "What do you want with me?" Draco asked firmly even though fear hid under his skin. "I want you on our side. You have access to the ministry, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and many other things." Voldemort scanned his bone wand with the tip of his grey index finger and dark eyes. "I wont." Draco looked down so he wouldnt have to see the fury in his eyes. Suddenly a burst of red light and searing pain came at him, then a blue light, sending him unconcious.

Ginny came to her parents house. She appeared in the backyard between several gardens and her fathers small muggle artifacts building. Ginny smiled at the gnomes that bit each other over a mushroom cap. She walked inside to a empty kitchen. She walked on to the sitting room where she saw her mother, father, Bill, and Fleur talking and sipping tea. "Ginny!" Bill smiled and sat his tea down. "Ello Ginny." Fluer smiled in her french way really meaning, 'why did you take all my attention?!'. Molly, Ginnys mother, ran up to her and hugged her greatly. "Whats the matter dear, why are you crying?" Ginny hadnt even noticed but she had been crying. "Hogwarts was raided by Voldemort and Death Eaters. They had come for Draco. They caught us and Draco saved me from Fenrir Greyback. Then Draco told me he had to stay and solve whatever Voldemort wanted so he wouldnt come back and kill us. He made me come here, but we have to put a cloaking spell over the house so if Death Eaters come they cant find me." Ginny sat down holding her stomach as the spell began to wear off. "You stay here Ginny, rest. Father and I will do the spell." Bill smiled and the two men walked out. "I hear yoo are exzpecting babyz froom ez Draco?" Fleur asked her in a 'oh my gosh, what a hoe!' tone. "Yes. Zacariah Benton Malfoy and August Lerania Malfoy." Ginny smiled, but she really meant 'i dont care what you think mrs prep!'. Molly butted in the silent argument. "Is Draco okay?" she asked in a worried voice which was true. "I believe so. He told me not to look into my head to see him unless I know everything is okay." Ginny looked down at her now completely revealed stomach which she felt little hands up against. The two men walked back in and Bill hugged Ginny. "I will go and takez a zhower." Fleur walked gracefully up the stairs. Bill looked at Fleur as she walked away with a confused look. For the next few hours they all just sat and talked.

Draco woke up with only his silk green boxers on and he was chained by his hands and feet to a cold metal slate that stood up in a dark cold wet room. Draco was so weak he hung from his chains with his back painfully arched. Voldemort walked up to Draco only holding his wand. "I will teach you to listen to your Lord. After this, we will keep you here and you will be a Death Eater." Voldemort said strong and fierce as if he had no emotions. He used one spell over and over again making deep cuts into Dracos skin. Each time he was cut, Draco groaned and blood poured over him. After thirty minutes of pain and agony, Voldemort stopped. He left, just left Draco hanging and losing almost too much blood. Before blackness filled his eyesight, Draco saw what the slashes formed. Voldemort had given Draco the dark mark, a extra large one that covered his entire middle. Draco fainted from his blood loss and knew he would die.

Ginny had a strange feeling, she needed to look at him. She concentrated as she laid in her bed in her parents house that night. Finally she looked into the dark room where she saw a large pale figure with blood all over it hanging from a metal standing bed. When she saw the platinum blond hair she knew it was him, and she smelled his blood. She almost gagged from the harsh smell, usually you could never smell into the other place. Her feet had gotten damp and cold. She had accidentally apparated to the room which she thought was a dungeon. "Draco.........Draco?! Are you alive? Speak to me Dray!" She ran to him and saw the violently cut out dark mark on his stomach and chest. "Oh no.........Dray!" She pulled his head up. His eyes opened and suddenly joy filled his eyes as he saw her. "Ginny." he whispered because he was weak. "Im dying......" Draco whispered even more quietly. "Im taking you home. Maybe we can save you." She used a spell to unlock the chains, she took off her flannel bedshirt and used it to wipe most of the cold blood off of him but she still had on a undershirt. "We can apparate." Draco said more strongly now. "You cant apparate out in dungeons can you?" Ginny asked holding him up. "Were not in a dungeon. Were in my old bed chamber. They took out my bed and dressers and they had it empty for a while until they put me in here." Ginny apparated them back to her parents house. Before she took him downstairs she put a blanket over him and helped him down the stairs. "Mum, Draco is hurt!" Ginny screamed for her mother then both of her parents ran down the stairs wearing night clothes. "Oh my...." Arthur said. Immediatley they all went to action. Later that night they found out the Veela had been dissolving the dark mark for strentgh but Draco wouldnt be evil. He would just have scars left.

It was February 16th, a Saturday. Dracos scar had gotten to the pale tone of his skin but you could still see its outline. Ginny kept nagging Draco about being ready for Voldemort to come back any time and he just told her not to worry. Draco and Ginny were sitting on the bed in their room talking when at 8 am Philip, Ginnys doctor, called. "Hello Ginevra! Guess what today is?" he asked in a happy tone. "Saturday?" Ginny asked confused. "Yes, but better than just Saturday! Your babies are due to be born today!" Philip laughed. "Oh my! I forgot! Wow, I dont know what to say Philip." Ginny smiled at Draco. "Dont say anything! But when you start feeling strange, makesure to call me ok? Goodbye Ginevra!" Philip hung up the phone. "What was that about?" Draco asked taking a bite out of a poppyseed bagel. "The babies are due today Draco. He said when I start feeling strange to call him." Ginny smiled again and wiped some whip cream off of Dracos cheek. "Ginny, I have a present for you." Draco smiled and walked out of the room. Three minutes later Draco came in with a big box with a big blue bow on it. "Open it Ginny..." Draco smiled and sat on the bed. Ginny stood and untied the bow which pulled the sides of the box down. What use to be inside of the box was 2 white cradles connected. A white post with 4 feet stood 4 feet tall and at the top was a piece of wood that held 2 golden hooks. The top of the two bassenets hooked onto one hook each. Another pice of wood at the bottom of the post came up and connected to the two bassenets. Ginny put one hand on one and they rocked together. Tears came from her eyes and she hugged Draco. "Look inside them....." Draco smiled and pointed at them. Ginny pulled the blankets up and saw the two pillows. Each pillow was embroidered with the babys name, one said August and the other said Zacariah. Ginny cried even more and smiled. After they talked for a while and snogged a little, they took a peaceful nap. At 1pm they awoke and Ginny smiled at him like never before. "We need to call Philip, its time." Draco took the phone and immediatley Philip was on his way. "Are we going to St. Mungos or do you want to do it here?" Draco asked her after he hung up. "Mum told me when she gave birth to Bill that she hated St. Mungos. She went again for Charlie and it was even worse. Dad told her maybe things were different so she tried it with me and it was even worse. I want to do a home one." Ginny said all very quickly as she walked through the room getting various items. She got towels, a pot filled with warm water, blankets, and a thermometer. "Go get Mum and Dad. Tell them its time. Dont worry if they dont come quick, they will probably call people." Ginny laughed and sat everything on the end of the bed. Philip ran in the room. "Hello! I see you read up Ginevra and got everything you needed! Just lay there on the bed and we will do everything else, Draco and I." Philip smiled and shook Dracos hand.

Twenty minutes into labor, people that Ginnys mother had called, started to come. "Who all do you want up here dear? The others can wait in the sitting room." Molly smiled hoping Ginny would pick her to stay. "I want Draco ofcourse, Mione, and you. I know dad feels uneasy around birth so he can stay downstairs." Molly laughed and her two parents walked out of the room. "Draco, is it ok if Mione and my mum are here?" Ginny asked sweetly. "Yes, ofcourse! Ill probably need someone to catch me when I pass out." they both laughed and he kissed her softly. Suddenly Ginny felt strange where her babies were to come out. She pulled the blanket off of her and Draco looked to see blood pouring out slowly. "What is it Dray?" Ginny asked, not smiling. "Youre bleeding. Ill go get Philip." Draco ran out of the room and in 10 seconds the two men were back in the room. "I need to call my assistants to come help with the birth and test this blood." Philip said with a worried look. He handed Draco a vile and a cork, then Philip walked out once more. Draco scooped up some blood into the vile and corked it. He sat the vile on the night stand and used a wet warm towel to wipe the blood off of Ginny. The blood had stopped after Philip left so it wasnt much blood at all. Thirty minutes later Ginny had fallen asleep and the nurses had arrived. The women walked in and smiled. "Hello, we are Dr. Scanalez's assistants. Could you give us the vile of blood?" the blond one said, her name tag said Velna Shrank. Draco handed the vile to the brunette one, her name tag said Celina Naysor. They left the room and within ten minutes Philip came in the room with a sad face but it had sympathy. "Draco, Im sorry to say that Zacariah has died. We dont know what went wrong because he was a healthy baby. We are very sorry Draco." He walked back out and Draco felt a boulder fall on his head. How was he to tell Ginny? How could his child die before he ever even saw him?

Ginny screamed as she was about to give birth to the dead child and a healthy baby girl. Draco had told her already, she cried for a while, then as she was drinking a butter beer the baby started pushing its way out. Philip and the nurses told her to push, she screamed, and Draco almost passed out but he stayed there for her. As soon as August was out, Celina took her away for cleaning. August, Ginny, and Mione cried, and so did Draco, he was a father. Then came out the second baby, Zacariah just laid in Philips hands nonmoving and noncrying. Velna took him and cleaned him also so they could atleast hold him. Ginny had stopped screamimg 'my life is over' and 'ill kill you draco' and she was holding August. Draco took Zacariah from Velna and held the quiet child. He looked into his closed eyes. Draco carefully pushed up a lid and saw the deepest green eyes, Ginnys eyes. He had a head full of platinum blond hair. "Zacariah Benton Malfoy, if you can hear me, I am your father Draco Lucius Malfoy. Let God take care of you until your mother Ginevra Molly Weasley and I can come. We will tell your twin sister August Lerania Malfoy of you every day. I love you Zacariah." Draco kissed the cold forehead softly and handed him off to Ginny. As soon as August touched his cold dry hands, they became so warm. Happiness pushed away all of the sorrow. She giggled and gurgled as he smiled at her. August had the same features as her brother, green eyes and platinum blond hair. Her rosy cheeks made Dracos cheeks pink also. He knew she would be a daddys girl till infinity.

3 Years had passed without a sign of Voldemort and happiness was always around the family. They had a small home near Ginnys parents house but Draco and Ginny still werent married. August was still a single child and she was 3 years old. Ginny and August had created a large garden and Zacariah was buried in the center of it. August would pick a single flower each day and sit it on her brothers grave, she would even spend hours sometimes talking to the grave. It was June 17 and Draco, Ginny, and August were sitting in the kitchen. The parents were having tea and August was drawing at her own smaller table. "Mommy! Daddy! Look at the picture I drew!" August ran from her chair to her parents with the crayon art. "Dray, this is Zacariah. How do you suppose she knew what he looked like?" Ginny looked at it astonished. "It has to do with Veela stuff. Because we are their parents and we are Veela, I guess they have a sibling bond or something. I read it a long time ago in that book of mine." Draco pinned the picture on the wall next to alot of other art by August. "Daddy, when will I go to school? I heard on the radio a story about a girl and her first day of 5k. When can I go?" August sat back down at her table and pretended to sip tea from a small teacup. "Thats muggles. You will go to Hogwarts when you are 11 years old, you are only 3 right now. I suppose when school starts back I could take you to sit in my potions class room for a day." Draco smiled and filled her cup with warm milk. "Ill be right back. When I come back its time for a nap August. You will have and extra special snack today after your nap because its Saturday." Ginny smiled and walked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later Ginny walked back in. "Dray, guess what?!" Ginny smiled. "We are having a baby, and its a boy!" Ginny hugged him and showed him the pregnancy test. It had a small blue addition sign. Ginny had to take the test that time because the Veela had already reproduced and it didnt need more spawn. That doesnt mean you cant have more children though. Draco smiled, he knew this one would live. "So in 3 months we will have a son? What will we name him?" Draco sat Ginny in his lap and August kept drawing, taking the stalled time of her nap to have fun. "We cant name him Zacariah Benton because that name is already taken. You make up his name since you dont have a living son." Ginny smiled at August and she smiled back then continued to draw. "Go to your room. Ill be there in a minute." August grumpily walked to her purple room and sat on her toddler bed. "I dont know. How about Braden Nate Malfoy? He could go by Braden or Nate." Draco liked the name Zacariah Benton Malfoy but as Ginny said, it was taken. Braden would be a good name if he was blond and Nate would be good if he had red hair. "I love it, its absolutely perfect. Now let me go put August to her nap. Can you pick up the dishes dear?" Ginny smiled and walked down the hall. Draco put the dishes in the sink and pushed in all 3 chairs. When Draco walked down the hall, Ginny walked out and kissed him passionatley. "Thank you for the greatest life ever. I dont know how I would live now if on that third full moon night you killed my Veela and killed yourself." Ginny kissed him again. "I would have died from the fact you didnt love me. I wouldnt have to kill myself." Draco smiled. "I need to tell you this. I am scared that Voldemort will come soon. We need to makesure he can never find us and hurt any of us. Draco, I cant have you or August die at the hands of that filthy.........thing. Please Draco, find out what we will do. Find out a plan Dray." Ginny kissed his cheek softly and walked into their room. He followed her into the room and closed the door. "Lets get married. We are both old enough now Ginny. Lets be a proper family." Draco smiled and took her hand. "Please marry me soon?" Draco smiled and so did Ginny. "Yes, lets marry as soon as possible." Ginny kissed his neck. "We have to wait 3 months before we can make love again...........How about we do that now since he hasnt really started developing yet?" Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead. They both got onto the bed and got as close to each other as they could. She pulled off his shirt and it began.

August was sound asleep in her room after Ginny had sung her a lullaby. She was dreaming a happy dream. In the dream, her and her parents were sitting around the fire and telling stories. It was night time and the night was quiet except for their laughs. Ginny heard a rustle outside and they all got quiet, all they heard were crickets and an owl. Then they heard a bang, but nothing happened. Draco made August and Ginny hide in a cupboard in the kitchen. August was scared but still asleep. Draco climbed up the stairs to the small tower and looked out the window. Maybe 100 Death Eaters were in the front yard. Draco looked into the field to the right of his house and saw 10 more marching toward the home. They were in a circle around Voldemort, who had the grimmest look on his face. Draco ran back down stairs and the Death Eaters still stood outside. He aimed a locking spell at the door and all of the windows. He then aimed a spell at the ceiling which would conceal the entire house. He sat behind the couch awaiting their next move. They tried pushing the door down but it wouldnt budge. Draco heard 2 slight bangs and then grunts upstairs, they had tried flying in the windows but again, nothing. Then he heard a massive blow and wood, a lamp, a chair, curtains, and glass all flew into the room past the sofa where he hid. He barely looked around the sofa to see the wall had been blown out and Death Eaters were being told something from Voldemort. Draco crawled into the kitchen and put even more spells on the doors and windows so they couldnt even blow them away. Death Eaters filled the house, barging into every room. Draco remembered August and Ginny had hid in the kitchen so he ran to the cupboard. "Dray, whats going on?!" Ginny yelled over the loud noise outside of the kitchen. "Daddy, im scared." August whispered but he could hear. "Voldemorts here. You need to apparate to your parents and cloak the house so they cant find you." Draco said with worry. "Shes only 3, shes underage." Ginny and August got out of the cupboard. "Whats the ministry going to do? Will they take away her toys? Just leave okay? I need to try to kill him." Draco kissed Ginny deeply and kissed August on the cheek. "Go." Draco picked up August and put her in Ginnys arms. In a second they were gone. Draco unlocked the doors and 5 Eaters entered. Voldemort walked in and simply said, "Avada Kedavra." and Draco was hit with a cold green light which sent him into blackness. August awoke with tear filled eyes and she ran to her parents room. They were both asleep on their own side of the bed. She crawled onto the bed and laid down between them. "August, whats wrong?" Draco asked as he rubbed his sleep filled eyes. "You died in my dream. Me and mommy hid at grandparents house and then you died. Are you alive daddy?" August whispered since Ginny was still asleep. "Ofcourse im alive. How did I die Auggy?" Draco whispered back. "Voldymot did it." August whispered right into his ear. "You mean Voldemort?" she nodded. "Well, we are all safe together so lets go to sleep and we can talk more about it tomorrow." Draco whispered and she nodded again. They both put their heads on the pillows and fell asleep.

* * *

  
**_Well, there it is! Hope you liked it! Please R&R!_**

**_I WILL NOT BE WRITING A SEQUEL!_**


End file.
